


You're Still The One

by alextheghostdrummer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Talking, a bit of dirty talk but just a bit, like actually talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: michael sends a message to alex asking him to talk
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Home in your arms





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> finally these dumb clowns talk!!  
> as always comment and feedback are always welcomed  
> title credit to the amazing Shania Twain, a mf queen

A cryptic message from Michael Guerin asked him to meet up at the Wild Pony at 5 PM on that very same day. Not wanting to pry any further, convinced Michael would explain whatever urged him to send such a message, thus inviting him to meet at the bar, Alex had answered a simple “OK”, a contrast to how he felt in actuality. Sweaty palms, a tapping foot, drumming his hands against the bar counter and constant check of his watch brought the memory of once being forgotten, stood up by the man. He exhaled sharply. No, Michael wouldn’t do that to him again. He was many things but deliberately cruel was not one of them.

Yanked from his own pessimistic thoughts, he felt familiar sounding boots stomping on wooden floors in his vicinity. Then, the familiar feeling of an abnormally warm hand on his shoulder, over his black leather jacket.

“Alex”, Michael muttered

Alex shifted his body to get a better look at him. He looked breathless, maybe a bit sweaty and his eyes… they indicated something close to fear

“Michael, what’s going on?”, he inquired, thundering alarms ringing in his head 

He took his black hat off and placed it beside Alex

“Everything is fine, Alex”, he blurted out unconvincingly 

“Then why messaging me?”

The cowboy dropped his head and brought his right hand to the back of his neck and, then glanced at him and said: “I needed to talk to you”

Alex arched both brows to indicate he was all ears, yet unnerved. Michael held both hands to his forearms, gripping at them a little too tight, still avoiding eye-contact until he breathed in and out. His amber eyes glistened, preventing Alex to ease his scrambled thoughts and his throbbing pulse. 

“Y’know, I had a whole speech”, Michael admitted, “how I was gonna do this whole monologue and convince you and everything. Now I just feel kinda like I am 7 and still figuring out words in the English language”

“Just tell me what you need to. I’m sure we’re going to figure it out, whatever it is”, the airman tried not to sound desperate but comforting as he placed his hand over Michael’s that still insisted in brace him like a child, expecting the worst, though not letting himself feel more vulnerable. 

“Yeah”, he sighed, sounding like he felt anything but reassurance 

Alex could only mimic his expression, frightened by the words that were still unsaid. Fearing for his beloved’s safety and his family’s. Maybe his own friends  
.  
“I love you”, Michael let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding

That was not where Alex expected this conversation to be heading. Before he could say anything the other man continued:

“I love you and it took me a decade to say it to your face. All the bullshit, all the shit we put ourselves and each other through and I still love you. I love you, Alex-“

“You said we weren’t good for each other, Michael”, he uttered, matter-of-factly 

“I know”, he shrugged nervously, “I know I said that. And we weren’t. Not like we were”, he stated

“What changed?”, he questioned, his tone was not accusatory nor gentle 

“I don’t know”, he admitted, “To be honest I’m not sure. I think we are getting better at communicating, something we were not used to. We are friends, I think. I consider you my friend”, his voice was small, if Alex didn’t know Michael any better he would think he has doubts about the reliability of their friendship bond. He couldn’t blame him if he still felt unsure about Alex’s promises, it wasn’t like he hadn’t given him doubt on a silver platter. 

“You’re my family, Guerin. I told you that much”, Alex reassured the cowboy 

That seemed to dissipate some of the tension on Michael’s shoulders. 

“Good, ‘cos you’re my family too”, he sucked a deep breath as if he was gasping for air, “fuck, I hadn’t anticipated how hard this was going to be”, he scratched his scalp, “I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of the situation”, he blurted out, “you and Forrest being broken-up and everything”, he shook his head hastily as if to rid his mind of the memories of the pair.

“Then what is this about exactly?”, the airman didn’t want to assume anything. He was tired of only understanding half of Michael means, and vice-versa. He wanted their dialogues to be crystal clear not leaving space for misguided interpretations.

“It’s about you and I”, he let the words spill without much thought into them, “Look, I know our history, okay? I know it’s not the greatest. But, Alex”, looking at his eyes, his gaze was a meaningful one, hopeful, “I want this. I want to be with you. I always wanted to, but I also want us to last”

As a rush of endearment (and if he dared to say: hope) flushed through the airman’s body, he felt dread creep in:

“How do I know if you meant it?”, he queried, his expression was stern as well as his tone, but his heart hammered against his chest, it rippled through his ribs, his whole body felt like it was trembling. 

Michael’s eyes searched his face, puzzled, a frown looming to appear

“I don’t know how else to make you believe me, Alex”, his voice cracked as he addressed the other man by name, desperation slipping through the cracks of the facade of holding his emotions together. “I know I gave you many reasons-”

“Yeah”, he breathed, “Dating my best friend and all”, finally he let Michael know how his and Maria’s relationship left his heart beaten and bruised.

“I won’t say I’m sorry about Maria”, he held his stance high, protective. Alex wished it didn’t hurt as much as it did. “I am sorry, though, about the fact that it hurt you”, he continued, “I’m not sorry about how I chose to mend the broken pieces you left behind. I’m sorry about the way we handled it. I should’ve been honest with you from the start”

“I think ‘I like Maria, okay?’ seems pretty clear to me” he retorted, stunned immediately by the extent in which their relationship hurt him

“I guess I deserve that”, his smile was a sad one, “I was a dick to you. Even when you stuck around. When you helped me”, he concluded, “I’m sorry  
”  
Alex’s anger crumbled once he noticed a tear trailing down Michael’s face. His broad shoulders faltered, making himself look less of a menace. Michael sniffled then cleared his throat, took the back of his hand and rubbed cheek absently: 

“I just needed you to know where I stand”, he didn’t need to say or gesture to the both of them for the airman to know he meant them, their relationship. A romantic one.

“Michael, hey”, Alex called as he caught his hand swiftly, “I want this too. Us. Together”, not ready to interlace their fingers, he carried on: “I guess I was afraid you might hurt me again”, he gazed at the bar, how the regular crowd sat at their tables, how they were an oblivious audience to their discussion, one that seem far too big to be held at the location. For a moment he wished he was an ignorant heteronormative cowboy, maybe things would be easier then. 

“Yeah I know the feeling”, his cowboy confessed with a self-deprecating smile

“I think we need a lot more talks if we are going to do this. Ones that don’t end in shouting and in one of us walking away”

“I’m not walking away, Alex”, he held on tightly to his hand

“Me neither”, finally interlacing their fingers

Relieved, Michael looked at his surroundings: “Is that it? I was going to put on a hell of a fight for my cosmic lover”

Alex chuckled easily

“Didn’t know you were the romantic kind, Gu- Michael”, the airman corrected himself

Michael slumped onto the stool next to him, resting his elbows over the bar counter, the cowboy swagger finally making an appearance

“I never believed in soulmates”, though his posture was a relaxed one, his tone was the opposite, “I thought it was a bunch of bullshit humans convinced themselves to make life less lonely”, he proceeded to direct his gaze at Alex, still holding onto his hand, “Then I kissed you, and as cheesy and rom-com as it sounds I started to believe in them, even if only just a part of me did. ‘Course the Universe had to challenge that belief by pulling us apart every damn time”, he rolled his eyes as if to defy a higher power. If Michael Guerin met God surely he would tell him off. “But then I met my mom”

Alex’s eyes must have given his surprise away from how the corner of his beloved’s mouth seem to curl into a small smile. “And despite having what felt like seconds together she managed to say one thing about you”. Alex eyes were wide, brown and expectant as Michael opened his mouth to utter: “Love”

Alex felt the lump on his throat dismantle, his eyes felt heavy, possibly glassy, as he gave Michael a sincere smile. The other man unlaced their fingers only to pull him close into a tight embrace, nuzzling at the crook of his neck. They held each other for what it felt like hours and yet the airman missed the other-worldly warmth as soon as they parted.

Michael flicked a small tear that threatened to escape from his waterline as he said: “I was ready to beg for forgiveness, y’know”, he shrugged nonchalantly like he wasn’t on the verge of tears.

“Huh”, Alex felt strong enough for meaningless banter now, “I’d want to see that”

“You wouldn’t want to see me beg”

Alex arched a single brow. That seemed to have the desired effect. The cowboy, not so nonchalant now, looked from side to side as to avoid facing the man before him and muttered: “Don’t make me beg, Alex. I’m not above begging”, he shoved his hands to his jeans pockets, “’s gonna be embarrassing”

Alex crossed his arms defiantly and raised his chin: “You know what? I think you’ve been through worse shit, Guerin”

Michael sighed audibly then looked at him pleadingly: “Alex, please-“

He interrupted sharply with laughter, “I’m kidding. Besides,” he closed the mere centimeters between them, whispering in his ear: “I only like begging when you’re in bed”

Michael chuckled, his giggles loud and filled with relief. Suddenly, arousal pumped through his veins. “There’s something I never thought you’d say in public”, he confessed in a low voice, perhaps attempting to be seductive  
The airman shrugged comically, hands, shoulders and arms doing exaggerated movements. He then said: “I guess people change”, trying and failing miserably not to let the tug at corner of his lips become a full smile. It didn’t work. Staring at each other’s eyes, with orange lights overhead, their smiles were brilliant

“Nah, you always had it in you”, Michael bumped their shoulders, his smile never diming

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> find me at @chillyourtitseatnoodles on tumblr  
> let's talk about alien clownboys


End file.
